Obsequio
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Incluso, para personas como él, los regalos debían ser escogidos con el corazón.


No me pregunten mucho :P… Estos días he andado algo enfermilla, con exceso de reposo y una decena de ideas sencillas y cotidianas para drabbles y micro oneshots.

Por cierto, terminando este me sigo con el hombre perfecto :P Estuve a punto de subir la parte que ya tengo escrita ayer en la tarde, pero creo que esperaré a terminar la escena completa que tengo en mente. Tal vez esté listo para la próxima semana. No dejen de buscarlo en su puesto de fics. XDDDD

Nos vemos luego.

**Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi y se supone que los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro.**

**O-O-O**

**Obsequio**

**O-O-O**

Ranma se hallaba absoluta y cruelmente desencajado.

Como en cada ocasión, desde que ella regresara, unos años atrás, se sumergía en ese remolino de sentimientos tan contradictorios por ignorar algo que a la mayoría de los mortales debería de resultarles tan común.

Vagó, junto con Akane por los pasillos llenos de vitrinas con joyería, visitaron varios establecimientos que vendían perfumes, artesanías antiguas y todo aquello que sirviera para hacer un buen regalo, sólo que nada le convenció a ella, y si no lograban atraer al poco instinto femenino de la peliazul; supo que menos lo iban a hacer en él.

La futura heredera del Dojo Tendo, desapareció de su lado unos minutos atrás, con el pretexto de ir a comprar una bebida en un establecimiento cerca de donde él estaba. Supuso que la chica se había agotado ya de tanto caminar en el gigantesco centro comercial; incluso, el mismo tuvo que reconocer que ya se encontraba un poco fastidiado.

Mirar todo un millar de piezas, tan bonitas y distintas entre si. Habría sido fácil preguntarle que deseaba recibir, pero la magia de los verdaderos regalos, incluso para los incrédulos como él, era cuando llegaban del corazón y no de lo primero que se encontraba a la mano. No, debía ser algo especial.

…Aunque no supiera su color favorito, ni el aroma que le agradaba sentir al olfatear sus muñecas, lo que le gustaba leer o escuchar, y que además, gritara a los cuatro vientos que era algo pensado muy varonilmente… la verdad es que eran un par de completos extraños

Se decidió por ir a encontrar a Akane y volver a la carga luego de un descanso. Para su sorpresa, ella estaba afuera de la tienda de discos de la que salió, sentada en una de las macetas, con el rostro lívido.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Ranma se percató de inmediato y no tardó en acercarse—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, por supuesto—. La muchacha de ojos chocolate sacó fuerzas extras para recomponerse al instante y sonreírle—. Está haciendo muchísimo calor y creo que me ha bajado la energía de repente.

—Esos "De repente" que te dan, no me están gustando nada, Akane —Expresó, preocupado—. En cuanto podamos, iremos a ver al Doctor Tofú.

—Pareces un anciano gruñón—. Se mofó, sacándole la lengua.

—Si no me preocupo por ti, tu padre me mata —Atajó arrogante—. Es mi vida la que está en verdadero peligro.

—Alarmista.

—¡Hey! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Así no lo parezca, valoro mucho mi vida.

—Sigues siendo alarmista —Bromeó ella—. Oeh, a propósito, ¿Ya encontraste algo para el obsequio.

—N-no—. Le resultó una misión imposible.

—Humm… —Akane, aún sentada en la maceta de baldosas aguamarina, viró la vista por todas las plazas del primer piso y las que alcanzaba a observar de las que estaban en la segunda planta— Vayamos a aquélla… ahí debe estar lo que buscamos—. Señaló, más que segura.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras eléctricas y apenas cruzaron la puerta, Ranma sintió un poderoso escalofrío calando sus huesos.

Era un pequeño local de objetos antiguos, aunque eso no importaba, gritaba a todas luces: "¡Voy a exprimirles todo su mísero dinero!"

—¿Crees… crees que sea una buena idea, Akane?... —Le habló bajito, para que ninguno de los alzados compradores que también observaban, le escuchara—. Yo… no tengo tanto efectivo.

—Shh —Le tranquilizó—. Prometo que encontraremos algo adecuado.

La peliazul anduvo analizando cada objeto que el encargado le trajo, obedeciendo todas las señas que ella le mencionó, hasta que el anciano propietario apareció con un cofre.

Parecía estar hecho de madera oscura, con unos adornos de pedrería en variadas tonalidades de rojo, que le daban ese aire rústico, junto con las molduras pintadas en un color similar.

—¡Mira, Ranma! —Le instó a acercarse, ya que el artemarcialista se hallaba renuente a que le cobraran hasta por ponerle un dedo encima a algún objeto—. Este es perfecto.

—Puede ser —Constatò, con seria cara de preocupación—. Pero, ¿Cuánto vale?

Al chico casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando escuchó el precio. No era exagerado, no obstante, no tenía esa cantidad.

—Yo pondré el resto, as…

—No es adecuado —La interrumpió él, ofendido—. Además, es el dinero de tu regalo. No puedo hacer eso.

—No te preocupes… —Hizo el ademán de pensar, con un dedo sobre sus labios y luego sonrió con un plan en marcha— puedo darle algo más, y sé que también va a gustarle mucho —Le murmuró con una sonrisa, contándole la parte del objetivo que involucraba fotos viejas y un cofre que las resguardara como un tesoro, a lo que al pelinegro le pareció una excelente idea—. Sería un regalo de los dos.

—Entonces, jovencitos, ¿qué dicen? ¿lo van a llevar?—. Cuestionó el encargado.

Ni hablar, bendito poder de persuasión femenina.

**O-O-O**

La fiesta terminó muy entrada la noche en el Dojo Tendo, habiendo comido y bebido hasta que estuvieron satisfechos.

Nodoka tomó todos los regalos que las chicas Tendo, el padre de Akane y su marido le dieron, llevándolos a su habitación y colocándolos sobre su tocador.

Acercó un banco y se tomó el tiempo preciso para ir abriendo cada regalo con delicadeza. La mayoría de ellos eran muy simbólicos; un cupón con el 75% de descuento en una tienda de ropa, por Nabiki; un recetario por Kasumi, una katana sin filo, entre otros.

Dejó como último aquel en cuya tarjeta venían los nombres de su hijo y de Akane.

Dentro del envoltorio de regalo estaba aquel bonito cofre que vieran ellos en su búsqueda por el centro comercial.

—Es precioso—. Susurró, aunque su emoción se acrecentó cuando lo abrió para ver su interior. Forrado de terciopelo negro y con una serie de papeles dentro: fotos.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios y sus ojos vagaron por un viaje en el tiempo con aquel feliz niño comiendo un okonomiyaki con su amiga, llorando por su primer día de escuela, gritando enojado por el ridículo bailable en el que le obligaron a participar, una foto rescatada de cuando le robó un beso a la chica de cabellos cortos… y como esas, una decena de fotos más, tan comunes y cotidianas, como únicas e irrepetibles.

Para el final de la última fotografía, se estaba mordiendo el labio, buscando afanosamente reprimir aquellas lágrimas de frustración. No era alguien a quien le gustara externar sus emociones tan abiertamente, incluso ante ella misma… demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por lo hecho y lo pasado, aunque ahora tuviera que descubrir la vida de su hijo a través de fotografías.

Iba a depositarlas en el cofre, cuando descubrió que había olvidado otra foto en el fondo de la caja, qué, para su sorpresa, no era otro retrato, sino una tarjeta, como en la que venía el nombre de los chicos.

"En la mañana, su hijo sabrá que va a darle un regalo muy especial. Él va a ser papá"

**FIN**

**O-O-O**


End file.
